Malos Pensamientos
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: Una cena, celos, Soul y Maka. Tragedia y traición...¿Quieres saber como se unen todos estos elementos? Te invito a leer este intento de Fic-song con sabor a One-shot. Léelo hasta el final antes de asesinarme Dx


_**Buenas! Aquí les traigo un intento de Fic-song con sabor a One-shot, espero que les agrade y no se enojen tanto conmigo por los Malos Pensamientos de Maka n.n**_

_**No los entretengo mas, ¡nos leemos!**_

* * *

Malos Pensamientos

Estaba absorta en mi lectura. Había decidido ignorar el hecho que estaba furiosa "sin motivo" según Soul. ¿Sin motivo dice? Que le coqueteen a tu novio en tu nariz, te lo refrieguen con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y éste sólo les sonría no es motivo; no, claro que no. Maka Albarn, no seas tan exagerada – nótese mi sarcasmo -.

Ya cuando más adentrada estaba en la historia, siento algo suave que rebota en mi cabeza, pero lo ignoro. Así dos veces más hasta que el control vuelca el libro, echándolo y doblando las hojas de **mi** libro favorito, **MI **Stephen King. Oh, por toda la santa mierda de los idiotas, por qué tuviste que hacerme enojar.

Levanté la vista con el infierno en la mirada, buscando al único ser vivo capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte tan descaradamente. Masoquista nada cool.

- Qué. Quieres. – atajaba las ganas de asesinarlo.

- Maka, vamos a salir – Me sonrió. Pero que le sonría a su mamá.

- ¿Salir? – lo miré con desprecio. Lo amaba sí, pero no olvido tan fácil y él debía esforzarse un poco más – No quiero salir hoy… menos contigo - Lo último escupí con veneno. Que le duela.

- Vamos Maka – se acercó a mí – No seas así. Quiero compartir contigo – dejé que me besara el cuello, claro – No me gusta que estés encerrada siempre.

- A mi sí – mentí asquerosamente.

Al fin de mil besos y lindas palabras de súplica acepté. Nos preparamos y al salir robábamos miradas de envidia y suspiros. Él, con el cabello hacia atrás y algunos mechones cayéndole a la altura de los ojos, camisa roja con rayas remangadas sobre su saco de 3/4, el pantalón que marcaba sus piernas y calzado también negro deportivo elegante, hacía ver por qué embobaba a tantas chicas, incluyéndome. Y yo, el cabello suelto con unas finas trenzas en los costados unidos por atrás, guantes largos y negros con brillantes pasando los codos, vestido sin tirantes también negro con un escote profundo, unido con lazos grises, y un tajo que llegaba mas allá del muslo también unido con lazos grises que remarcaba mas la esbeltez de mi cuerpo, y mi calzado negro que imponía tanta elegancia como mi presencia, haciendo imposible que no girasen y admiren. Me molestaba, pero más a Soul y amaba esa reacción.

- Será una velada magnifica – le sonreí antes de darle un beso en los labios, el cual correspondió con gusto.

- ¡Magnifica las pelotas, imbécil! – Rugí furiosa – Ni se te ocurra venir hasta aquí, Evans - ¡BRAM! El portazo se habrá escuchado por todo el barrio, poco y nada me importa la verdad.

¿Que qué paso? Pues cuando llegamos al restaurante; nos topamos… no, Blair se encontró con los brazos de Soul intentando darle besos… y eso solo para comenzar. Yo ardía en rabia y ella solo me sonreía. También le sonreí y suavemente le dije que se aparte si no quería sus tripas para las ratas y su cabeza colgando en alguna pared como premio de la mayor zorra. Con cara de asco se alejó un poco más de mi alcance, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Soul, el cual correspondió con un guiño. Recibió un golpe "suave" en el estomago como propina. Cuando trataba de remendar su error – se divertía el muy imbécil –, aparece nada más y nada menos que Kim. ¿Estaba planeado o que pasaba? ¿A quién mas encontraría, a Spirit? Por Kami-sama. Fui asquerosamente humillada por esa baka (y Soul no hacía nada; claro, porque "no era cool" ser descortés con una dama), pues la invito a nuestra mesa, acaparó toda la atención o eso trataba y yo estaba por reventar. Le limpio la comisura de los labios y eso fue el detonador. Serví el vino, llenando dos copas a su punto máximo y las derramé ambas en su cabeza.

"_Para que te refresques" _le susurré ante su fingido asombro. Soul se atajaba la risa mientras se disculpaba por mí. Como si yo quisiera disculparme. Bufe molesta y me vine al departamento con el tras mío. Y henos aquí

- Maka… - ni intentaba acercarse. Mejor

- Aléjate, Evans. Arruinaste la noche – busque como loca entre mis músicas – y repito, no te quiero escuchar. Hasta mañana.

Elegí al azar una carpeta, era Pxndx , mi favorito, lo puse fuerte como para no escuchar al albino que estaba del otro lado de la puerta pero no tanto como para que los vecinos vengan a quejarse. Si me pillaban con este humor… que alguien se apiade de sus almas.

Me tiré a la cama, sintiendo una jaqueca que amenazaba en no soltarme toda la noche, la cual sería excesivamente larga. Maldición.

Me concentre en la música tratando de relajarme con los cerrados. Por un lapso de tiempo que me pareció ridículamente corto, que todo quedo en silencio. Mis 106 músicas habían pasado todas y en mí habitación gobernaba el silencio. Silencio que fue roto por un ruido metálico. Unos cubiertos que cayeron al piso, lo más seguro. No le habría dado importancia si no fuera porque oí una voz que no era de Soul ¿Quién mierda estaba en mi casa? Con pasos sigilosos y agudizando los sentidos fui a ver quien estaba ahí, apenas respiraba para no ser descubierta.

Lo que vi me dejo de piedra, anonadada, Soul estaba con alguien más. ¿Era Kim? Oh Dios, si, ¡era ella! Lo sentó en la mesa (seguro así se cayeron los cubiertos que están en el piso) y éste no hacía nada para evitar que ella se siente en su regazo, dándome la espalda. Estuve un tiempo ahí quieta en el mismo lugar; y no porque quisiera, NO PODIA moverme. Soul hizo un movimiento, creí que la bajaría, la echaría… Pero no, la puso mejor. El muy imbécil pervertido. No supe que hacer o cómo reaccionar, de golpe escuche que mi música volvía a sonar y la rola de ésta me dio la pauta de que haría. Con movimientos más felinos que los de Blair me acerque a la "feliz" pareja, no sin antes, alejarme a recoger algo del suelo, que de seguro echó ese traidor al sentarse. Ni se percataron de mi presencia.

- Soul, soy tuya – dijo Kim. Tonta.

Me acerque tras de ella y vi el rostro crispado en horror de Soul al ver el cuchillo que tenía en mi mano y se la clavaba a la altura del corazón desde su espalda. Ella trato de dar un frito pero del dolor no podía.

"**ESTAS MANOS DE ROJO ESTÁN MANCHADAS"**

- ERAS, querrás decir, perra – le susurre al oído.

"**POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE YO EN MIS SUEÑOS TE HE ASESINADO CON TANTA PASIÓN"**

Ella tocándose la herida del pecho, no lo podía creer. Con la cara de… ¿dolor? De Soul sentí aun más rabia, profundizé la herida, al punto de atravesarla prácticamente.

- ¡Maka! – dijo Soul con tono de incredulidad y miedo. Kim lloraba, ay si, justo ahora.

"**ENJUAGAREMOS AQUELLAS VECES QUE DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS" **

- Soul… - dije en forma teatral. ¿Esa era yo? Le derramé un poco de la bebida que encontré en un vaso por ahí – Mi amado Soul – y el retrocedió. Me robo una sonrisa – Mi Little "cool" Liar – enfatice las comillas arrojando el vaso por la pared, cerca de su rostro.

"**UN POCO DE VENENO Y AGUARRÁS. SUMÉRGETE UN POCO MÁS"**

Me acerqué a él, Kim intentó hacerme quien sabe qué, sólo que su estado actual no la ayudaba, le di un empujón cayendo ella de espaldas sobre el cuchillo, que termino por atravesarle el pecho completamente. Ya no se movía. Le pateé la pierna para corroborar.

"**PORQUE TU…"**

- ¿Mejor? – le susurraba con amabilidad exagerada y mal fingida

"…**MUERTA YA ESTAS, MUERTA ESTARAS"**

– Kimsita, vida mía – tendría que haber sido actriz. Definitivamente.

"**PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILA PUES SOLO EN SUEÑOS ME ATREVO A MATAR"**

Este tema era el fondo ideal, perfecto. Mi favorito, de hecho. Me dirigía a Soul que tenía el brazo en forma de guadaña en actitud de defensa.

- Maka… por favor - ¿Suplicaba? ¿Después de todo? Descarado – No me obligues a…

- ¿"A lastimarte" ibas a decir? – Le mostré mis dedos – Ay, por favor Soul – en vez de uñas salieron filosas cuchillas. Su cara de susto me demostró que jamás creyó cuando le dije que tenía sangre de arma por ende, era como él, y que solamente por él fui técnico. Otro punto en contra.

Me acerque rápido a él, y en un descuido suyo, bajo la guardia transformando de nuevo en brazo, lo que era guadaña un momento antes.

"**OLVIDAREMOS TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS QUE JUNTOS PASAMOS"**

- Maka… no lo hagas – le costaba respirar siquiera del miedo – te-te amo.

Mientes. Puras mentiras de un albino que no me valoro. Tarde, muy tarde. Se me vinieron mil imágenes y recuerdos desde que nos conocimos.

"**TE JURO QUE YO NO PODRE OLVIDAR…"**

- Ay, y yo también – fingiendo sentir amor.

"**PUES LA VENGANZA ES PRIORIDAD"**

Y metí mis uñas en su pecho, removiéndolo. El sólo me miraba con la boca abierta y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla. La vida se le estaba yendo.

El olor metálico era nuevo para mí pero me fascinaba. Me di cuenta que era la sangre de Soul, que me embriagaba por completo. Amaba hasta su sangre, por un demonio.

"**Celebraremos que todo termino con vodka barato"**

- Disfrutaste con esa Kim, ¿Ah? – le clave mas las uñas – esa barata.

"**Si quieres cerveza, si quieres, si quieres un poco más"**

El negaba y trataba de decir mi nombre. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca. Por primera vez me sentí tentada a probar su sangre. Lo bese y él me correspondió, abrazándome. Me salí de su débil agarre.

- Te amaba – logre decirle. Creí que lloraría, pero no paso. El sabor de mi boca era único; me relamí.

Ambos ensangrentados -aunque yo más bien solo manchada- parados uno frente al otro, no dábamos la sensación de víctima-victimario, solo enamorados… al menos el.

- Maka… por qué –su voz se hacía cada vez más débil.

Al son de la música (oh, mi bella música) le respondí:

"**LO QUE QUERÍAS, YO TE LO DI. LO QUE TENIA, TE LO OFRECÍ. AHORA SOLO TENGO" **quité mis uñas **"MALOS PENSAMIENTOS"**

El cayó suave al piso –Soul - éste me miró –el rojo combina bien con tus ojos y tu piel, rojo sangre. Termino de caer, mirándome siempre, luego miraba el vacio con una lágrima de cocodrilo en los costados. Vi el vodka con que le "festejaban" ¿Qué habrían festejado? ¿"Ah, la tonta de Maka no lo descubre"? No creo que sea eso pero algo así seguro, qué más da. Ahora era mi turno de festejar, y lo haría en grande. Tome las botellas a medio tomar que encontraba (tres en total), corte un pedazo de la ropa de ambos, un pedazo de su vestido para la botella de Soul, un pedazo de su pantalón para la botella de Kim y para el mío un pedazo del de ambos. Tape la boca de las botellas en ese orden, mojándolos antes con un poco de la bebida.

En ese momento parecía que mi mente no controlaba mi cuerpo, yo quería salir, pero hice lo contrario y fui hacia la cocina, buscando algo: fuego.

Prendí una botella, la de Kim, y se la tire; luego la otra a Soul.

"**DE ROJO TE VES BIEN, COMBINAN CON TUS OJOS Y TU PIEL"**

Empezaron a perder la piel, el olor era asqueroso; quería salir YA, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. Fui a mi habitación y quede frente al espejo.

"**DE ROJO TE VES BIEN, ROJO SANGRE"**

El reflejo que me daba era de cualquiera menos la mía… la que yo recordaba al menos. Con sangre en casi todo el cuerpo, parecía más bien… un feto al nacer. Solo que este "Feto" nació hace veinte años.

Sonreía, esa sonrisa daba miedo. Quise ordenarle al cuerpo mío por enésima vez huir del lugar, pero este me desobedeció como hace rato; prendió fuego a mi botella y lo tiró entre mis ropas. Después de mirar como todo ardía, me acosté y cerré los ojos involuntariamente. El humo me escocía los ojos y dificultaba mi respiración; el fuego era insoportable. En mi fuero interno trataba por todos los medios de recuperar el control total de mí. Durante ese forcejeo abrí los ojos y me incorpore rápidamente. Mire a mi alrededor, no había nada de humo ni de fuego. ¿Qué pasa? Ni tiempo me dio en pensar algo más cuando escuche que algo metálico caía al suelo, una voz femenina y risitas.

Oh santa mierda no, no otra vez ¡NO! ¿Eso era mi idea, o era un dejavu? Agarre un cuchillo (que no se qué carajos hacia ahí) y fui directo a la fuente de sonido: la cocina.

Y una vez más me quede perpleja con lo que vi, encontré a Soul tratando de levantar una especie de torta que ni quiero saber cómo llegó al suelo, en la mesa un desayuno completo: jugo, té, tostadas, mantequilla, queso, jamón… en fin, todo.

Y ahí otra vez la voz femenina. Me di vuelta y era… ¿La tele? ¿La puta televisión me dio esa horrible sensación de traición? Dios, en serio que mal estoy. No me di cuenta que empecé a reír hasta que Soul me llamó, sorprendido.

- ¡Maka! ¿Por qué estas despierta? –Se acercaba a mi- aun es temprano. Maka, lo de anoche –se quedo a medio camino por el desastre para mi fortuna- que desastre, yo lo arreglo.

La cocina, el aseo, y mucho menos madrugar eran parte de la rutina de Soul. Observé mejor hacia la mesa, había un letrero que rezaba "Maka perdón (TT_TT)". Se estaba esforzando en serio, bajé el cuchillo (si, recién lo bajo y él no lo vio) para irme hacia él. Miró el desastre y luego a mí.

- Maka, te juro, yo lo…

Estaba demasiado tierno con ese polvo de harina tanto por la cara y el delantal que no pude evitar besarlo con ganas, furia y deseo. Estaba hermoso y yo feliz.

- … arreglo – terminó su frase con una sonrisa - wow, si prepararte el desayuno hace todo esto –esta vez él me beso.

Lo miré pensando en esa cosa que llamaré pesadilla y en cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad. Sonreí y el sonrió.

- Un beso por lo que estas pensando.

-¿Ah?

- Un beso por tu pensamiento.

- Si supieras lo que en mi mente hay – susurré - te juro que no vivirías mas.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaste divertido.

- Emm... de rojo, éste rojo – señale su remera- estás bien. Y… disculpa los malos pensamientos.

Me sonrojé al tirarlo al suelo y besarlo. El desayuno podía esperar, él no necesitaba saber exactamente que pienso y yo debía calmar mi sed albina… otra vez.

* * *

**Esto me salió de la retorcida cabeza en un momento de mucha rabia, jajaja xD no creo que se necesite ser adivino para llegar a tal obvia deducción…pero quería decirles de todas maneras. **

**No creo que merezca reviews (aunque me duela, debo admitirlo TT_TT), así que gracias por leer este horrendo intento de Song-fic con sabor a One-shot :'D**

**La próxima lo haré mejor, se los prometo!**


End file.
